In the prior art, such as the vast majority of washing machines newly released in the market, a washing machine speed reduction clutch and a single-phase asynchronous motor are abreast installed, and transmission is performed by using a belt wheel and a belt. The type of washing machine speed reduction clutches are low in efficiency, large in noise, and relatively poor in practicability; therefore, related technicians propose a technical solution in which a motor and a clutch are perpendicularly and concentrically installed. For example, in Chinese Utility Model Patent No. ZL00260194.x, a single-bearing electromotor with a cup-shaped rotor for a full-automatic washing machine and a dedicated clutch apparatus for the same are disclosed. In the patent, an ordinary single-phase asynchronous motor and a washing machine speed reduction clutch are concentrically installed, thereby improving transmission efficiency. However, in the technical solution of the patent, a single-phase asynchronous motor originally installed beside a washing machine speed reduction clutch is only simply directly perpendicularly installed below the clutch; because efficiency of the motor is not considerably improved, the washing manner is single, functions are simple, installation and connection thereof are complex, and the precision requirement is high, mass production is not suitable, and the washing machine cannot implement frequency-variable rubbing and kneading washing, or frequency-variable multi-speed dehydration. In another example, Chinese Patent No. ZL00234747.4 discloses a washing machine speed reduction clutch directly driven by a brushless motor. In the patent, a brushless motor is used for directly driving a washing machine clutch, so as to resolve a problem of low efficiency of a single-phase asynchronous motor, and improve energy efficiency. However, the motor of the structure is complex in connection, and can only implement an ordinary washing manner, connection parts of main components are relatively large in quantity, requirements on clutch installation precision are excessively high, and a disadvantage of a high fault rate exists in the motor, and therefore the technical solution of the patent is not suitable for mass production.
For example, in Chinese Patent Application No. CN201120257375.8, a washing machine bionic hand rubbed frequency-variable speed reduction clutch includes a lower casing and an input shaft that are assembled, a direct current brushless motor stator is installed in the lower casing, an end portion of the input shaft is connected to a direct current brushless motor outer rotor, the direct current brushless motor stator is located in a cavity of the direct current brushless motor outer rotor, and the input shaft is assembled with a sliding clutch mechanism formed by a shaft sleeve, a clutch shaft, a clutch sliding block and a clutch spring; and the shaft sleeve is sleeved over the input shaft, the clutch shaft is located above the shaft sleeve and is sleeved over the input shaft in a rotatable manner, the shaft sleeve and the clutch shaft are both provided with external peripheral splines, internal peripheral guiding splines that the clutch sliding block is provided with and the external peripheral splines of the shaft sleeve and the clutch shaft are connected in a slidable manner, the clutch spring presses a circular ring boss that the clutch sliding block external is peripherally provided with, and the clutch sliding block is connected to a clutch control mechanism.
In view of the foregoing, the present invention is specifically proposed.